the_naturals_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Hobbes
Cassandra (Cassie) Hobbes is very good at reading people. Her talent for profiling lands her a spot in the elite FBI program for teens with innate crime-solving abilities, and into some harrowing situations. After barely escaping a confrontation with an unbalanced killer obsessed with her mother's murder and facing another life-threatening situation with Daniel Redding's apprentice, as well as dealing with a dangerous cult, Cassie continues to want to work on active cases. Background Cassie's mother is Lorelai Hobbes. Cassie used to travel all around the country with her mother who was a "psychic". When Cassie was twelve, her mother went missing, presumed dead, and she was sent to live with her paternal (and very Italian) family. Her father is in the military and never played a major role in her life. She is from Colorado, U.S.A. Personality Cassie is described as better at feling empathy than the other Naturals. As a Profiler, she can't help but try and figure people out. Overall she appears to be a caring person and wants to do the right thing in situations that are dire and even those that will make others happy. Cassie can be insecure and almost awkward at times due to having been surrounded by adults for a large portion of her life and not having a lot of social interaction with kids that have mastered controlling all of their feelings. Talents Profiling Cassie profiles through BPEs, or behavior, personality, and environment, which was the "trick of her mother's trade". She also profiles by using the word 'You' to get into the mindset of the Killer and Victim. Books The Naturals Cassie becomes a profiler and joins the Naturals program. All In her mother's body is believed to be found. Cassie takes this very hard & wants to take down the person who killed her mother. It takes a while for her to open up & reveal this to the others which she eventually does in a game of Two truths and a lie. Bad Blood, Cassie discovers that Lorelai was forced to join a cult against her will and became the Pythia. When the Seven Masters force Cassie to either kill her mom or be killed by her, Lorelai tells Cassie she loves her and forces Cassie to kill her. Twelve, Cassie has become in charge of the Naturals program. She spends most of her time searching for teenagers to join the program. At the end of the book, she comes to the conclusion that she needs to start seeing someone from the trauma of her mother's death and trauma she herself has gone through. Relationships Lorelai Cassie's mother, Lorelai Hobbes. Cassie was very close with her and lived with her for most of her childhood years, until one fateful night when she found her mother's dressing room covered in blood. Her mother was the one to teach her how to get inside other people's heads and profile them through BPEs. Dean Cassie and Dean special connection. They always work together seamlessly in cases because of how well Dean and Cassie understand and use their profiling abilities. Dean kept her at arms length at first and didn't want to let himself care about her, though he later admits he loves her and they begin dating. Dean is an amazing boyfriend to Cassie and is always there for her when she needs him. They are still dating in Twelve. Michael At the beginning, Cassie couldn't choose between Michael and Dean. However, in the second book, she chooses Dean. Although being initially mad at her and pretending not to care about her for a few months, Michael moves on and remains good friends with Cassie. They work well together regardless of her love choices. Lia "I doubt anyones as happy as Cassie at this exact moment." -''Lia to Cassie after Cassie had hugged both Michael and Dean after solving the Mackenzie McBride case.'' Lia and Cassie's personalities are very different and sometimes they don't get along. Lia feels threatened by Michael's attachment to Cassie, while Cassie is threatened by Lia's demeanor and snark. Even though she views Dean as a brother, it's hard for her to accept him relying on Cassie instead of her. Their friendship starts off rather rocky, but with time they start to have a better understanding of each other, though they do have more of a love/hate relationship than, say, Lia and Sloane. Sloane Sloane is better with numbers and statistics than people. She knows this for a fact, she says that she says and does the wrong thing 86.5% of the time. However, she still strongly cares for Cassie and everyone else in the Naturals program. Sloane and Cassie are roommates and Sloane is shown to be a neat freak which infinitely amuses Cassie. Though they don't talk much in general, Sloane and Cassie love each other like sisters and they're always there for each other. Agent Briggs The agent who recruited Cassie and sent Michael to invite Cassie. She's suspicious of him at first, and suggests they meet in his office, knowing that wouldn't be possible if he didn't work for the FBI. Eventually, they warm up to each other, even though Briggs gets angry at first every time the Naturals break the rules. Agent Lacy Locke Lacey was Cassie's first mentor, but it turned out she was a serial killer who killed in Lorelai's (Cassie's mom's) image. She also was trying to hunt down and kill the person who killed Lorelai, having wanted to kill her herself. She's wanted to kill Lorelai because Lorelai had left her with their abusive father when she got pregnant with Cassie. She, too, was a profiler. She hoped to have Cassie join her in her horrible deeds, but Cassie, horrified at the thought, refused and took Locke down in the final moment. Cassie has mixed feelings about her, because even though she was a serial killer, Lacey was still her aunt and Cassie loves her underneath her hatred for the serial killer she was. Agent Sterling Agent Veronica (Ronnie) Sterling. Cassie doesn't like her at all at first, but warms up to her and eventually understands her decisions hen Sterling explains the reasoning behind them during their time as Webber's captives. Agent Sterling cares about Cassie and tries to take her and the Naturals out of harm's way. She is Briggs' ex-wife, until the book Twelve, when they are re-married and expecting twins. She is also the director of the FBI's daughter, until Twelve, where Briggs has been appointed the new director because Director Sterling was killed as part of the cult that took Cassie's mother. Judd Judd Hawkins is the caretaker for the teenagers in the Naturals program. He's very protective of all of them. Sterling was his daughter's, Scarlet Hawkins, best friend, until Scarlett was poisoned by the killer Nightshade while working on a case in an FBI lab. Judd is, in the second book, aloud to pull the Naturals off any case he thinks too dangerous for them. Vincent Battaglia Cassie's father, Vincent Battaglia, lives overseas as a marine. He was transferred overseas fourteen months after becoming Cassie's legal guardian. Cassie stayed with her fathers family. They are not very close. Laurel Cassie's half-sister whom she feels very protective over, especially now that her mother is gone. Laurel's fathers (yes, plural) are the seven masters from the cult that took Cassie's mother, Lorelai. Lorelei is her mother. Laurel lived in the cults clutches for most of her life, and when Cassie and her mother wouldn't fight each other, Director Sterling uses Laurel as leverage and promises to kill her should Cassie and her mom continue to refuse to fight. Cassie is forced to kill her mother, on her mother's orders. Laurel moves in with Cassie's father's family in Colorado at the end of book four, but at the end of book five she moves in to the house at Quantico in order to live with Cassie, Lia, and soon the new editions to the Naturals program. Nonna Cassie's Italian grandmother, and Vincent's mom. She took care of Cassie after her mom was supposedly murdered. Nonna constantly fusses over Cassie (and the whole family) and cares about her deeply. At the end of book four, Cassie trusts Nonna to give Laurel the most normal and happy childhood that she can possibly have.